


Never Escaping the nightmare

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [71]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Part of Intertwining of a Hurricane.The ending that he always thought of came true and he got what he wanted.  And knew that he could never wash away the scent of blood.  An ending that could happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the creation and posting of the story Intertwining of a hurricane. I am ashamed of how I treated Shirou.

He could feel the softness of dark hair under his finger tips as he ran his fingers through the male’s hair. Almost gently cupping the back of Shirou’s head, as if he were petting the heavyweight before his fingers curled and grasped tightly at the strands. Ignoring the surprised cry, the whimper of pain as he jerked his hand and forced the male’s head up.

“What did I tell you?”

He could feel his lips curl in, showing canines that longed to rip into flesh and become crimson stained. To taste blood that his soul called out for. Catching the sight of the swallow as the male nodded, a hesitant tongue coming out to lick at dry lips.

“T-that you didn’t want me to-“

His hand held Shirou’s head in place while his free hand came down and slapped the canine across the face hard enough to split the male’s bottom lip. Revealing in the choked cries and the tears that slipped free from pale eyes. The hatred that stared up at him and the blood that Shirou spat at him was enough for him to jerk the heavyweight face down on the bed.

He always enjoyed the struggle that the male gave as he forced long legs apart. The echoing cries as he took the male as his own, the scent of blood that stained his skin as he claimed his partner and mate as his own.

“I told you that I didn’t want you talking to any one else that wasn’t for business. Why must you always defy me?”

His words caressed Shirou’s ear, his hair blocking the male’s view of him. Losing count of the pleading to stop, he ignored the cries of his name, the cries of pain and words of hatred as he fucked his lover. Anger at mistakes from the past, taking it out on his partner. Body moving quickly, dominating the one below him as he came, never noticing that the male never responded to any of his touches.

Not that he cared


End file.
